Sonic & Deadpool
by SonicDeadpoolFan
Summary: When Deadpool visits the planet Mobius, he teams up with Sonic the hedgehog and the Sonic Heroes to stop Dr. Eggman. My first fanfic, XD! please don't flame!
1. prologue

please note, that this is my first fan fiction. forgive me if it's somewhat short. it's mostly to set up the story

Prologue .

Our story begins on planet Earth, where Deadpool is at a S.H.E.I.L.D. base, chatting with Director Nick Fury. Deadpool: So let me get this strait, Nick. You've discovered an alien planet, inhabited by intelligent life and you want to go there and observe their way of life, to determine whether they pose a threat to us or not? Fury: Precisely. We've already discovered humanoid life, meaning if they know your there, they'll just assume your some nut in a costume. So you in? Deadpool: (saluting, in a pirate accent.) Aye-aye, Captain Fury! Fury: (sigh.) Deadpool packed his supplies and headed onto the space craft. Fury: You're ship's been set to autopilot. Remember, only fight them in self-defense. Deadpool: (beginning to fly away.) Yeah, yeah! Later, losers!

So, Deadpool began the journey to this new planet.

Chapter 1, coming soon...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Meanwhile on Mobius.

Meanwhile, on the planet Mobius, Sonic the hedgehog is in Station Square, fighting Metal Sonic, his evil robot double. Metal Sonic: (shooting a laser at Sonic, from his chest.) You cannot win, hedgehog! My new upgrades make me flawless! Sonic: (dodging the laser, kicking Metal in the face.) Like you haven't said that, before! Let's see what you got! Metal punched Sonic in the gut, head-butted him and kicked into a nearby car. Metal Sonic: How's that, Sonic? Sonic: (thinking to himself.) Damn, he's faster, now. This is going to be a problem. Metal Sonic: (charging his laser.) Say good night, Sonic the hedgehog! Hahahahaha! Suddenly, the robot imitator's head was punched, clean off. Sonic opened his eyes to see his savior was Knuckles the echidna! Knuckles: (offering Sonic a hand up.) Are you alright, Sonic? Sonic: (getting up, with aid from Knuckles.) Fine. Thanks for the save, though. Why aren't you at Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald? Knuckles: I've been having this weird feeling. Like something, unusual is going to happen, today. I came to see if you were alright. Sonic: How's about you come with me, to Tails' place and we can talk about it. So, the two headed to the home of Tails and Sonic, unaware of what is to come.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: They meet.

Sonic and Knuckles finally made it to Sonic's house. In the way back of the house, Sonic and Knuckles entered the lab of Tails. Tails: (stopping his work to great them.) Hey, Sonic! Hey, Knuckles! Sonic: Hey, Tails! What're you working on? Tails: Nothing special. I was fixing Amy's espresso machine, for her. What's up?

Meanwhile, Deadpool had arrived to mobius, parking his space craft in the trees, behind the beach, where Sonic's house was. Deadpool: (directly to us.) About time I'm in this story, again! I was nowhere in the previous chapter! Back in Sonic's house, Sonic and Knuckles talked about what had happened to Tails. Sonic: Metal Sonic could've killed me, if not for Knuckles, here, showing up! Knuckles: You're welcome, by the way. Tails: Was there anything unusual about Metal Sonic? Knuckles: He normally has a black circle on his chest, where the laser fires. For some reason, it was a red rhombus, this time. Sonic: Yeah, and the laser was purple, instead of yellow, like it tends to be. Suddenly, Sonic and his friends heard the front door thrash open! Deadpool: (walking in and taking a look around.) This looks like a nice place to crash, while I'm here. I wonder where my guns will go. Sonic: (running into the living room.) First of all, who the hell are you? Second, why the hell are you in my home. Deadpool: (thinking to himself.) Damn! Really didn't think this one through, did I? Sonic ran towards him, about to through the first punch, however, Deadpool put his hand on Sonic's forehead, holding him back. Deadpool: That all you got, Speedy Gonzales? Lifting up his other hand, Deadpool upper-cutting Sonic in the face. Knuckles leaped towards Deadpool, punching him in the face. Deadpool: (pulling out his katana blades.) Let's dance! Deadpool and Knuckles ran towards each other, ready to attack. Tails stood in between them, making them stop. Tails: (turning towards Deadpool.) Who are you!? Furthermore, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!? Deadpool: (putting the swords back into the holsters.) My name is Deadpool, the merc with the mouth! Sonic: (getting back up.) Merc? As in like, mercenary? Deadpool: Well, what other term is there? Sonic: (getting into his fighting stance.) So Robotnik hired you to kill me, I'm guessing? Deadpool: Robotnik? What, is that like, a robot named Nick? Tails: So you're not her to kill us? Deadpool: Hell no! Do you know P.E.T.A. would do to me? Sonic: Ha! Okay, I admit that is kind of funny! My name is sonic. What brings you here, "Deadpool"? Deadpool: It's kind of hard to explain. Knuckles: (turning on the TV.) Well, seeing as how you're not a threat, I'm going to watch some TV. Suddenly, the news came on. Anchorman: Breaking news! Dr. Robotnik and an army of robots are stealing from the Station Square Museum! Sonic: Looks like baldy mc-nose-hair needs to be taught a lesson! Deadpool: (squealing like a pig.) Ooh, can I join you guys!? I've always wanted to fight robots! Sonic: Hey, why not!? Always good to have an extra set of hands. So, the real adventure begins, as our heroes head towards the city. Beginning an unlikely friendship.

To be continued...

 **Well, that was fun! This was longer than what I'm used to. So, I hope you like it!**

 **The next chapter is on it's way!**


	4. Chapter 3

**We arrive at the Mobotropillis Museum, were Dr. Eggman and a small army of eggpawns have stolen one of the all powerful Chaos Emeralds! Dr. Eggman: (with the emerald now in his hand.) One down, six to go! Let's see that meddlesome hedgehog stop me, this time! Suddenly, the Emerald disappeared from Dr. Eggman's hand. Looking around, the mad doctor saw Sonic the hedgehog standing on a street light, whilst holding said Emerald. Sonic: (tauntingly.) What's the matter, Baldy? Looking for this? Dr Eggman: Give that back, you son of a- just before he could finish, Dr. Eggman found himself getting socked in the face of a certain, red and black figure. Deadpool: (popping his knuckles.) So You're the fatty, blue boy told me about. The names Deadpool! Nice to beat you! Dr. Eggman: (getting up and running behind his eggpawn army.) Well, Mr. Deadpool... Get a load of this! just then, one arm on each eggpawn turned into a laser gun. The eggpawns fired rapidly at Deadpool, creating a small cloud of smoke. When the dust settled, Deadpool was completely gone. Dr. Eggman: Incredible! These new laser gun arms I installed worked even better than expected! As the doctor basked in his own intellect, he was shocked to feel a tap on his shoulder. When Dr. Eggman turned around he was shocked to find Deadpool socking him across the face, yet again. Deadpool: I forgot to tell you, I've got this super sick teleportation device in my belt buckle! It's really convenient! (now pulling out a katana.) Almost as convenient as my katana about to chop you're head clean off! Just as Deadpool was about to end Dr. Eggman, Sonic came in, kicking Deadpool in the face. Deadpool: (getting up off the floor.) What the hell, Sonic!? Whilst Knuckles and Tails destroyed the eggpawns behind them, Sonic began to explain the situation. Sonic: Look, Deadpool. I know you're a merc and all that, but we don't kill. I'm fine if you use those weapons on the robots, but no living creatures. Even if Eggman is a really evil and really, really ugly creature.**

 **Deadpool: (looking at Dr. Eggman.) Hold up! You're name is Eggman? Dr. Eggman: (who was now sitting on a bench.) Yes, that's my super-villain name. Deadpool fell back bursting out tears of laughter. Sonic: (now chuckling.) Geez, Deadpool. I know it's funny, but not that funny. Tails: (surrounded by eggpawns.) A little help, guys? Sonic spin-dashed through the eggpawns on the right, while Deadpool sliced through the ones on the left with his katana blades. Knuckles: (whilst bashing eggpawns, effortlessly.) Whoa! Cool swords ya got there, Deadpool! Deadpool: (putting them back in their holsters.) Yep! their composed of Adimantium, the strongest metal on Earth!**

 **Tails: Earth? Deadpool: Oh yeah! See, I was sent here from another planet to observe you guys and determine whether you guys were a threat to us, or not. But you guys seem pretty nice! (pointing at Dr. Eggman.) Other than a few exceptions, of course! Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all starred at Deadpool for what felt like a minute. Deadpool: (breaking the silence, as always.) So, I'm pretty much an alien. Sonic: (jokingly, as always.) Well, so long as there's no probing, I'm fine with that. Deadpool: Glad we're in agreement.**

 **As Sonic and Deadpool shook hands, the blue blur realized the Chaos Emerald was missing from his hands. Looking to the side, he noticed the now repaired, Metal Sonic holding the glowing gem within his metallic hand.**

 **Dr. Eggman: (now next to Metal.) Excellent work, Metal Sonic! Well, we best be on our way. (now pressing the button of an odd looking device on his wrist.) Until next time, rodent! Sonic ran towards them, but before he could grab the emerald, Eggman and Metal Sonic vanished in a flash of light. Tails: Was that red diamond on Metal Sonic's what you mentioned earlier? Sonic: Yep. Though that wrist watch Eggman was wearing doesn't look like what he normally builds. Knuckles: Well we need to get the Chaos Emerald! Deadpool: Can someone please explain what the hell is going on!? Tails: That rock they were after was a Chaos Emerald! Their very powerful and with all seven of them the user gains the power to do virtually anything! Knuckles: Yeah! Specifically, turn your hair yellow and make it stand on end. Deadpool: Oh, so it's like Dragon Ball. Sonic: (suspiciously looking side to side.) U-UH? N-NO. Tails: Let's head back home and gear up, before this gets out of hand. So our heroes headed home.**

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've been really distracted, but I plan to make more fan fiction soon**

 **\- Sonic/Deadpool fan.**


	5. Chapter 4

Now back Sonic' house, we find our loud mouthed heroes gearing up for battle. Deadpool: ( loading an assault rifle. ) I hate to interrupt the narrator, but, I'm pretty sure Egg-face has a whole lot more of those robots, as well as a few other incredibly deadlier additions. Do we have a plan? Sonic: We could call up the rest of the team. Tails: ( putting some small explosives in a bag. ) We have a team called the Sonic Heroes. Good thing too, because I have a feeling we're going to need the help. Deadpool: ( polishing his katana blades. ) Wait, Sonic Heroes? As in, Sonic is the leader of your team? Sonic: Yeah, and I'm actually pretty good at it! Deadpool: ( shaking Sonic' hand. ) Well, good for you, Sonic! Knuckles: Enough talk! let's call the others, all ready!

Chaotix Headquarters, Midnight ( you know, cause timing is everything! )

We find the whole team in one dimly lit board room, sitting at a table. the whole crew is here! Team Dark. ( E-123 Omega, rouge the bat, and shadow the hedgehog. ) Team Rose. ( Cream the rabbit, Big the cat, and Amy Rose. ) The detectives, whose headquarters they're meeting at, the Choatix. ( Charmy Bee, Espio the chameleon, and Vector the crocodile. ) As well as, of course, Team Sonic. Sonic: ( standing in front of a map of Eggman's base. ) All right, team! We've got ourselves a big operation in our midst. ( now pointing at Deadpool. ) I'd like to welcome our newest member, Deadpool, the merc with a mouth! Shadow: ( rolling his eyes. ) Oh, great! You know what, Sonic? I don't know why we need another moron on this team, when I am genetically designed to be the ultimate life form. Deadpool: ( sarcastically. ) Look out, everyone! We got us a Bad ass, over here! Everyone started to burst into laughter, except for Shadow, whom was scowling at Deadpool. Sonic: ( trying to collect himself. ) Seriously though, guys! lets talk about the plan, now. Sonic looked at Deadpool in a sign of approval, then began to discuss the strategies.

Meanwhile, at the top of the tallest tower in Robotropillis, ( where the evil Dr. Robotnik resides. ) we find the mad doctor behind a control panel, operating a machine, holding all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. DR. Eggman: ( turning to a shadowy figure. ) I'm so glad that while I was hiding away on earth, that I ran into you! The shadowy figure stepped into the light, revealing himself as Mr. Sinister, one of Deadpool's greatest enemies. Mr. Sinister: Indeed, Dr. With the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, as well as our combined intellect, we shall assume control of the entire universe. The two evil Guinness' began to howl with maniacal laughter, as the plan was beginning to fall, perfectly, into place.

to be continued...

SonicDeadpoolFan: Hey, guys! Sorry I've been away, so long, but-

Deadpool: Where the hell have you been!?

Sonic: Yeah, Deadpool' right! What the hell happened!?

SonicDeadpoolFan: I'm sorry guys! it's just that I've been so focused at school. I am 14, after all.

Deadpool: So that's why my language is cleaner than in other fan fictions.

Sonic: All right, you get a pass... for now.

SonicDeadpoolFan: Umm... ok? Well, guys, I'm back! So... yeah, there's that, I guess. =|


End file.
